Kyon's Day Off
by Demonisbored
Summary: Haruhi gives Kyon the day off from the Brigade. What will the result of this abnormal behavior be?
1. Prologue (Kyon's POV)

_**Kyon's Day off**_

_**A Suzumiya Haruhi fanfiction by Demonisbored.**_

_**Summary : Haruhi gives Kyon the day off from the Brigade. What will the result of this abnormal behavior be?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suzumiya Haruhi series or any of it's characters.**_

_**Prologue**_

**I was just as shocked as you are when Haruhi told me I had the day off from brigade activities.**

**I thought at first that I had heard her wrong but as she continued talking I quickly realized there was something completely different going on. I've got a really bad feeling about all this.**

"Kyon!"

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by the one and only Haruhi Suzumiya.

"Kyon I was talking to you and you just spaced out. Maybe you should take the day off from brigade activities today?"

"Wait a minute are you actually giving me a break?"

"Well you don't seem to be fully with us today so I figured you might have something else on your mind."

"What do you mean? Aren't I always like this?"

"Forget it Kyon!"

"Haruhi are you alright?"

"PENALTY!"

"For what!?"

"Tomorrow you're going to do everything I ask. But today I dared Tsuruya to ask you out on a date. Say no and I'll double your penalty."

"Really Haruhi that's hardly fair."

"GET OUT KYON!"

**I have never ran out of a room so fast in my life. Something big and heavy just slammed against the door. I'm assuming the target was my head. I don't know what her problem is today but good luck Koizumi it seems like you're working late tonight.**

_**A/N: Hello Everybody! So here's my first upload ever! Wheeee! 8D I've been sitting on this idea for a while and figured I might as well upload it. This is my first fanfiction so be gentle. Lol. Really though I would like to hear what everyone thinks so please review just no flames please.**_

_** Until next time Demon-Kun out!**_


	2. And It Begins

_**A/N : Hey everybody! Demon-Kun here with the next chapter in this story. To those of you that reviewed I really **_**_appreciate it. Every comment helps as I do want to improve as a writer and like to hear what people think of my work. I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suzumiya Haruhi series or any of it's characters.**_

_**And It Begins**_

**I can't help but wonder if Haruhi is hiding something from me. She always gets mad but usually I can pinpoint the reason. Now I honestly have no clue at all.**

"Kyon over here I need to ask you something."

"What? Oh Tsuruya-Senpai I'm sorry I was a little distracted. How can I help you?"

"Well first of all stop being so formal we're friends right?"

"Okay I guess you're right Tsuruya."

"Well uhm... I wanted to ask you if you wanted to well hang out tonight. I mean if you already have plans I understand but I'd really like it if you said yes. Uhm... I'm gonna stop talking and let you answer now."

**She's blushing and acting like she's extremely nervous. If this is only a dare why is she so nervous? Something seems off here.**

"Sure Tsuruya I'd love to go out tonight."

"Really? I'm so happy! Meet me by the gate in ten minutes. I need to go get my things."

"Okay I'll be there."

**She hugs me and gives me a kiss on the cheek before blushing and running off to go get her things. Dammit what kind of a mess have I gotten myself into now? I realize at that moment that a large majority of the guys from my class are giving me menacing looks. Taniguchi seems to be the most pissed off.**

"Come on Kyon! Why do you insist on taking all the action!?"

"Taniguchi just shut the hell up she asked me out."

"So not only are you taking all the girls they're all throwing themselves after you?"

**The idiots all started bowing down to me and saying something about not being worthy. I then decided to take my leave before they got any more moronic. Why can I never have a normal day when Haruhi is involved? I wonder if this is honestly a date or if I'm about to hear another supernatural being revealing themselves to me.**

_**A/N: Hey I hope you're enjoying my story. I wonder is Kyon over cautious or is he about to get his world turned upside-down once again? Only time will tell! Please review as it really helps me to know what I should work on. Thanks for reading and look forward to the next update. :D**_

_**Here's Demon-Kun signing off. ;D**_


End file.
